<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DNA Is Only Half The Story by Rosierabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306427">DNA Is Only Half The Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosierabbit/pseuds/Rosierabbit'>Rosierabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Peggy is Clint Mother, Steve is Clint Father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosierabbit/pseuds/Rosierabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>None of Clint life has been simple. He is a child of an father addicted to the bottle, orphan, circus brat, assassin, criminal he have been all of those things at one point. No one brought him up. He did that himself.</p><p>What he did know of his life is a lie.</p><p>Back and white words on a file spelling out he’s not an orphan, his parents are Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers. Kidnap victim, frozen for a number of years and a loving Mother looking for her son for years. </p><p>“Hydra stole me as a child. Frozen me. Agent Carter looked for me. Loved me. How did my parents get me? My F-Father is a national hero. I’m older than he is. This is too much Tony.” His face dripping with tears and his mind racing out of control. Clint's body screams at him to run.</p><p>“S.H.I.E.L.D knew about this, recruited you for this reason. S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra. They know I found out about your heritage, we need to tell Steve before they do.” said Tony, Clint's Husband.</p><p> </p><p>COMPLETED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own The Avengers or Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Everyone has a past. We can’t erase that fact. Every person has a story. Clint’s life has more drops than a rollercoaster. He never knew the word normal. His Father was an addict to the bottle, his Mother shying away from every touch and noise. The only love he knew came with a slap, the only saviour he had was his Brother. </p>
<p>Clint Brother hid him in their bedroom knowing their Father was drinking, Clint fell asleep with tears rolling down his face hearing his parents leaving the house. Only a mile down the road a car wrapped around a tree. He was made an orphan within seconds.</p>
<p>They went from one unsafe home to another, the orphanage was hollow and barely had enough beds for all the children. Hot meals were a rare occasion he learned parents' love came with pain and a punch to the ribs, he still wanted to belong somewhere. </p>
<p>Him and his Brother ran away to the circus. It’s a cliche. It did happen, turn him into the world’s greatest marksman. The first time Clint pulled the string of a bow his world stopped. He took a breath in, it felt like coming home a feeling he never knew before. Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders was his home. He was an apprentice to the swordsman. Took the stage name Amazing Hawkeye eight shows a week, years beforming on a stage. </p>
<p>In Clint's older teens he was coming out of the tent, he caught his brother and his mentor stealing from the box office. This is his home, his safe space.  Clint pulled the string of his bow on his brother, hands trembling the arrow shaking on the string. Clint couldn’t do it but his Brother could. His Brother stabbed him with a knife in his gut, tackling him to the ground and snapping his bow in half. Left Clint for dead, in a puddle of  his blood. </p>
<p>Clint’s home turned out to be a crime gang; this was the only world he knew. He started killing for them and wasn't even eighteen yet. Had more blood on his hands than the river Thames had water. When Clint wanted to stop they set him up, landed him in a jail cell.</p>
<p>He pleaded guilty. The crime Clint was set up for wasn’t his own, he was still guilty of the pile of other murders. Being in that small cell on his own was the safest he has ever felt. When that door opened, the circus was back in town. Clint didn’t regret pleaded guilty, he was a murder among murders. </p>
<p>His past made him who he is today, Clint future was going to make him into a better version of himself. One man was going to start Clint on that journey, Phil Coulson.</p>
<p>When he knew for a fact his life couldn’t get anymore crazier S.H.I.E.L.D proved him wrong. Agent Coulson gave him one offer in a dark cell he couldn't turn down. Redemption. Clint Barton the scared child, orphan, the circus brat, assassin, criminal became Agent Barton. Life gets more crazy when you're an avenger.</p>
<p>What Clint knew of his past was a lie. </p>
<p>Back and white words on a file spelling out he’s not an orphan, his parents are Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers. Kidnap victim, frozen for a number of years and a Mother looking for her son for years. </p>
<p>Clint’s knuckles white gripping hard on the Stark pad Tony gave him. “H-how”, his wisp voice croak out. Tony gently wipes a tear away with his finger and cups his hands on his face. “Babe, I don’t know. I was searching old Hydra files, which I stole off A.I.M from our last mission. Found them linked to Hydra. I came across Aunt Peggy kidnapped child photo, ended up hacking for days and landed on this.” He points to the document.</p>
<p>Clint Husband of five years leads him to the bed, “you're still my Clint Barton.” Tony arms wrapping about Clint’s broad shoulders. “I’m not. Hydra stole me as a child. Frozen me. Agent Carter looked for me. Loved me. How did my parents get me? My F-Father is a national hero. I’m older than he is. This is too much Tony.”</p>
<p>His face dripping with tears and his mind racing out of control. Clint's body screams at him to run.</p>
<p>“S.H.I.E.L.D knew about this, recruited you for this reason. S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra. They know I found out your heritage, we need to tell Steve before they do.”</p>
<p>“I can’t handle this right now. I need time. Can you tell him for me,  I trust you to tell him what he needs to know.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony dropped the playboy when he got married. Tony has always been a genius, as a kid he tried to impress his Dad, a way a genius would build a robot. That didn’t get his Dad's attention, nothing ever did.  Howard Stark was too focused searching for Captain America. All Tony wanted was his Dad’s approval.</p><p>Tony Aunt Peggy was always there for him. When he was younger she had this dark shadow in her eyes looking at a young him, when he got older he found a picture at her house of a baby. Her missing baby. He was only three month old when he got kidnapped. </p><p>Tony was a teenager when his parents were killed in a car accident. </p><p>Tony met Clint the night he found out Obadiah Stane tried to kill him, Clint was one of the Agents Phil sent in to protect Pepper. Instead he saved Tony's life. Tony asked him out the day of the press congress of his coming out as Ironman.  Tony was so scared for his Husband when Loki possessed his body. Clint still bears the guilt of Loki's taking over his mind and body. The world doesn't know about the superhero couple .</p><p>Tony was always focused on what he didn’t have as a child than on all the things he did have, getting to know Clint changed Tony point of view on his childhood. </p><p>His Husband is his Aunt’s child, his Father’s godchild and Captain America child. Tony just wants  to hide  his husband away from the world seeing the pain on his face. Can’t comfort him in his moment of need but tell Steve Roger about getting his Aunt pregnant.</p><p>Tony walked into Steve's apartment at his tower announcing his presents with one knock. Steve seating on the couch watching a black and white movie. </p><p>“You have a kid.” He should have worded that better.</p><p>“WHAT!”</p><p>Tony sat down next to Steve, “before you crashed the plane into the ice, you got Aunt Peggy pregnant.”</p><p>“W-Why didn’t you tell me before. W-where are they.”</p><p>“I knew my Aunt had a baby before I was born, I didn’t tell you because he was kidnapped over fifty years ago.”</p><p>Steve's whole body clenched in a state of shock, “why are you telling me this now.”</p><p>“I found him, well he found me. Hydra kidnapped him at three month old to get the super soldier serum. The boy himself didn’t even know he had loving parents, he has just found out his past is a lie. Hydra froze him, he was brought up in the 80's.”</p><p>“I want to meet him, you're speaking like you know him. What do you mean Aunt Peggy.”</p><p>Tony takes a breath in, “no you can’t see him just yet he’s in the state of a meltdown. I was brought up knowing Peggy Carter as my Aunt. Clint is my Husband.”</p><p>“HE IS MY SON. I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HIM. WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. CLINT. IS. YOUR. HUSBAND.”</p><p>“I’m your son in-law.”</p><p>Steve stands up and starts pacing. “Hawkeye is my son.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hawkeye is my son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve grew up sick, smaller than most men wanted to sever his country. Steve strength was weaker than most healthy males, he was still going to stand up for himself and others. His best friend at his side. He got into the army, became a super soldier, led him being Captain America. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between all the madness Steve fell in love. Lost his best friend. When the war was about to end he crashed a plane into the ice and the rest of it is history. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve's life ended frozen in time at the same time without his knowledge one was just beginning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s thoughts on a loop. He has a son. A grown up son. He doesn't know much about Clint Barton. He keeps to himself. He didn’t know two of my teammates were married to each other. Hawkeye is his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needs to see his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony's voice breaks away Steve’s thoughts, “S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Steve’s mind is a speeding train stopping without the brakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was hacking into their files about Clint led me onto this finding. The reason they recruited him was his DNA. Higher up at the time planted a seed getting Phil Coulson to recruit Clint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There has to be a reason they have gone to all this trouble to recruit him and go the long way round not just kidnap him again. Why kidnap him as a child and not bring him up.” said Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if Clint's parents were Hydra or they just got paid to bring him up. Clint's Father was a drunk so if they got money he would drink it away, explain if his parents got money but were still poor. They died when his father crashed the car Clint went into the system, they might never have had the chance to get him back before he ran away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve doesn't know what Tony is about talking about, Clint in the care system and then running away. Care system is meant to keep children safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get back to Clint,” Tony said worryingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wants to be there comforting his son, “I will go with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint needs space from you right now. We will have an Avengers meeting tomorrow about Hydra. You'll probably see Clint there tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m his Father. If Clint needs space why are you going to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint is my husband. You have been his Dad for ten minute he is older than you. Has more life experience. If you're expecting Clint to think of you as his Dad straight away, treat you like his Dad, you don’t know my Husband at all. All of his past Father figures have let him down one way or another the only one he still loves is Agent Agent he faked to be dead. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony takes a deep breath in, “I’m going to see my husband now I don’t need your permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony walks out of the walk leaving Steve with his thoughts. Clint is older than him physically. He knows his son's personality, not on a deeper level. He doesn't even know little details like his son’s favourite meal. Both spies in the tower keep their cards close to their chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve has always wanted children, seeing their first steps, waking up to a noisy house, hanging up messy pictures on the fridge, getting called Dad. Peggy missed that of Clint’s as well, in a different life they could have brought Clint up together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have given Steve more peace of mind knowing Peggy was there for Clint, Peggy would have made a fantastic Mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night he laid on his bed not getting a second of sleep  thinking of what could have been.  What should have been.  Loving his son with every fibre of his being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally take down Hydra they will regret ever messing with his loved one. Bucky, Peggy and his son. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint wakes up in his husband’s arms, tears tracking down his cheeks, his skin touching Tony’s arc reactor and seeing the dim light through his shirt calming Clint's overwhelming emotions knowing his partner is there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint knows he will have to see Steve today, face the past he didn’t know he had. Worked ten years in S.H.I.E.L.D risking his life, finding more blood on his hands not knowing how much blood he has spilled. Clint promised redemption is sinking lower into the deep red blood bath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was sent out on a mission to kill the Black Window instead recruited her, instead of saving her he found out he dragged her back into the shark tank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint and Tony eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence after drinking two cups of coffee. Tony speaks to Clint in a grim voice. “You know we have to have an Avenger meeting this morning. We need to  tackle the S.H.I.E.L.D Hydra problem fast before they catch onto us. We need a game plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is this meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five minutes time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint dragged his feet following Tony to the meeting room. He sees Natasha in her normal sit a cup of tea in front of her, her eyes scanning him over. “What has happened? Your eyes are more hollow than finding out Phil died,” her voice full of concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will find out in a few seconds,” Clint said sitting next to her and Tony sits on his other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creaking door opens revealing Steve, Clint hand falls into Tony's needing his support in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening,” Natasha’s voice cutting through the awkward atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint,” Steve whispers out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor and Bruce enter the room and sit down without either of them speaking a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To catch everyone up, I hacked into some files and found out Clint is Steve and Peggy Carter's child. Clint was kidnapped by Hydra, got frozen in an ice chamber growing up in the 80s. </span>
  <span>S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra. Now everyone is caught up.” Tony hands waving through his  whole speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone faces painting a picture of shock and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor claps Steve on the back, “congratulations on your fine son. What is this beast we are talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No S.H.I.E.L.D can’t be Hydra, It just can’t.” Natasha looks at Clint, her eyes begging him to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I broke my promise of a safe haven inside S.H.I.E.L.D instead I dragged you into severing a different master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha touches Clint's arm, “you didn’t know, how are you coping with everything. Normally when things like this happen to you, your first thought is to run.” He nodded at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint’s focus drifts the longer they keep talking, trying to come up with a game plan. One idea pops into his daydreaming, Peggy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to the one person on our side who has been fighting Hydra longer than anyone, happens to be the creator of  S.H.I.E.L.D.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks deeply at Clint, “you want to see Peggy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not me. Two close people to her at different points of her life. She might be old, she still might have insight. I can’t see her just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His partner looks at him, “when we tell her everything she is going to want to see you straight away, now knowing you're her son. She only met you as my husband, she didn’t know that at our wedding she was seeing her son get married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peggy was at your wedding,” said Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” they both say together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor jumps up, “lots of celebration of this great moorn. Unions of great loves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint please come with us to see Aunt Peggy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will go. I won’t be in the room as you explain the situation to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha hugs me as she gets up to leave following Bruce who was mostly keeping to himself throughout the whole meeting. Only leaving Steve, Tony and Clint in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint I want to get to know you,” Steve nervously fiddling with the cuff of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know me,” Clint said without thinking Tony’s arms wrap around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything about your upbringing, who  your family were, where did you grow up and how you became Hawkeye. I don’t even know something as simple as how did you learn archery?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of my life has been simple. I’m not looking for a father. I’m a child of an addict, </span>
  <span>orphan, the circus brat, assassin, criminal I have been all of those things at one point. That sums up my childhood. No one brought me up. I did that myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint has been ashamed most of his life of all the labels people have given him, without those labels he wouldn't be where he is today.  Doesn't mean he is proud of who he has been in the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're a hero not a criminal.” Steve asks me to tell him about his past, ignoring the facts he doesn't approve of. He was the one who pleaded guilty in the count house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say that to my criminal record.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What criminal record,” Steve eyebrows knit together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you were right you don’t know anything about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve reaches out to Clint, his hand hesitates before he touches his son. “Let me get to know you. You are my son. Mine and Peggy son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, I have done things I’m not proud of. My hands are soaking with blood. Your Captain America I have known  you long enough to know your full of morals. I have broken every single one of them. You can’t pick and choose which pieces of me your stomach can handle. Peggy has known me for years. I am her Nephew-in-law, when I got together with Tony she read my file. Tony family is my family we are both thin on that stand point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take in a breath of air collecting my thoughts, “we are going to Peggy caring home later. I need a little while to breathe, I see better from a distance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint walks out the room, he stands on the other side of the door waiting for Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to be patient with Clint. He had only one day to get to grips with this news. Questioning facts that you have no knowledge on doesn't help. His days needing bottle feeding and grounding are long gone. Don’t force him to be your son.” Hearing Tony stand up for him gives Clint goosebumps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint needs a lot of coffee and a nap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony knocks on his Aunt Peggy door standing next to his Aunt’s great love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” said a tired old voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tired old eyes widen glow shines in them looking between both Tony and Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never thought I would see the day seeing both of you standing shoulder to shoulder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony takes a breath in, explains the situation to her including finding out his husband is her long lost son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, have you met Clint? He is a great guy. Knowing where he came from now being an upstanding citizen makes him a big heart guy. Where is Clint?” Peggy asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I have met Clint. He is on my team. He is outside waiting for us to explain this first before he comes in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony texted Clint over the phone to come in. Soon as Clint walks in the room he rushes to Aunt Peggy's side hugs her. It warmed his heart seeing this reunion, both of their eyes welling up with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My baby is home now,” Peggy cries and Clint sits down next to her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When S.H.I.E.L.D was first formed we gave some of the Hydra scientists a choice to go to jail or work for us. Most chose us. These scientists could have been the roots of Hydra inside S.H.I.E.L.D. My S.H.I.E.L.D code is 49587Apha9e29 password EdwardJ old known Hydra base should be on there, including every Hydra scientist name. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint soon I saw how happy you made Tony, you became a Nephew  to me. If you want to stay a Nephew to me you can. I hope you chose being my son but if you chose me being your Aunt, I’m just happy you're in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a look at Tony, “Tony you have alway been like a son to me, thank you for giving me closure knowing my son is safe in your arms. Look after each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride back to the tower was in an uncomfortable silence. While driving the car Tony turns his head every few moments to look at Clint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis, call all the Avengers to the meeting room.” The first thing Tony has said since leaving the caring home entering the tower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all sit around the table, Thor is the last one to arrive in the room with a pop tart in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony fiddling with his Stark pad,  holograms pop out of the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stands up taking the attention of the whole room. </span>
  <span>“When S.H.I.E.L.D was first founded they needed help in the science apartment, trying to keep up with the different spit groups of Hydra like the Redroom. They gave Hydra scientists plea deals to work for them or spend the rest of their life in jail. From the very start of S.H.I.E.L.D Hydra has been in the background.  Flush Hydra out into the light of day. Tony, what can you do with the info Peggy gave us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony straightens his back still seating in his chair, “It looks like one of the shutdown Hydra bases is up again, we can break our way to plug a USB in one of their servers. Show the government as much proof as possible Hydra is back. This means we are taking down part of S.H.I.E.L.D as well. We can’t let the government go on a witch hunt, taking down good agents. We need to know evey Hydra agent's name that will be on their main server. Reading signals from this base don’t look good. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks at Tony, “Tony find as much info you can on this base and the rest of you get everything else ready. Tomorrow we have a big mission.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Avengers assemble”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They land the </span>
  <span>quinjets </span>
  <span>out of the radar of Hydra, drive two jeeps nearing the base.  Before they could get close they spotted them. Ironman flights in the sky, Steve and Thor leave their jeep and start to fight close combat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheets of snow layered over the ground. Hearing screams at every angle, armies of men shooting at them. Within all the chaos Steve is trying to keep my eyes on his son. It’s very different fighting with a teammate than your own son. Knowing the danger he is in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint is in the distance standing up on a speeding jeep firing arrows, Black Window is at the wheel, crazy women driving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve swung his fists, kicking men in the knees, fighting to get closer to the Hydra base. He holds his shield out to Thor, the asgardian swings his hammer onto the  </span>
  <span>vibranium taking out a line of soldiers in front of them, falling in a domino effect. Lighting surrounding them zigzagging to the emmery electrified by mjolnir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black Widow and Clint abandon the jeep, using her whole body as she fights, Clint gives her a leg up. She jumps on a man's shoulders and twists her legs around his neck. Electrifying him in the neck with her widow bites. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint pulls back his bow releasing  arrows every few seconds not once missing a target. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“CODE GREEN,” Natatsha shouted over the coms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks at the sky looking for Ironman,”Ironman what are your scans showing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a shield protecting the base. It is now down, I’m going to pick you up and take you in with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ironman blasters shooting soldiers as he makes his way over to Steve. He turned his head and saw a gun cannon firing in his son's direction. Clint collapses to the ground with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint down! Hulk, smash the cannon,” Natasha screams crawling over to Clint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hulk smash,” Hulk roars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint! Is he hurt,” Tony panic washes over the coms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve's mind is full of panic, his body in auto mode trying to get over to his son.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint is laying on the snow clutching his side, blood pouring between his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint needs medical attention. You and Steve need to finish the mission, go into the base, Thor stays on the outside. Bruce and I will go back to the q</span>
  <span>uinjets,” Natasha orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony lands, lifts his face shields up, kneels next to Clint touches his face, “babe yours be fine. You have to be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood turning the snow red all around Clint. Clint smiles at Tony, “stay safe, you both need to go. Finish this. You too need to stay safe, Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Tony,” the couple kisses on the lips, parting ways with a sad smile on their lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love to too, my hawk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With no other words said, Tony grabs hold of Steve and they speed off to the base. The room they walk into is empty, most of the guards rush  outside as soon as the Avengers turn up. They are either fighting Thor, running after  the rest of the team or in a puddle of their own blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony steps outside his Ironman suit with a grey look on his face, Steve remembers who his son is to Tony, his husband. He’s not the only one, whose body is crying out to be at Clint’s side. On the far side of the room is a computer next to a server, Tony plugs a USB into it with a piece of Jarvis inside of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen it seems to be some large energy reader on the other side of the fake wall,” Jarvis robot voice speaks over the coms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony typing madly on the keys of the computer, the fake wall slides open. Revealing a long haired scruffy man, one of his arms is mental a red star painted onto it. His head falling forward, black mask covering his lower face, his face switching with pain, eyes closed and locked into a weird looking mental chair. A mental frame around his head, shocking electricity into his skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Steve is screaming to lower the man’s mask, “Tony how do we get him out of this chair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gives Steve a hard look and starts messing with the wires at the back of the chair, the chair shuts down.  The cuff lift of the man's  red raw wrists. Steve takes off the man's mask, drops it with a clunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Bucky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve can’t believe his eyes, how is this possible? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t catch him that day on the train, he fell. This is  James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve we need to get out of here, we have every Hydra file.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WE CAN’T LEAVE HIM!” Shakes Bucky to wake him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t even know who he is, this char brainwashes people.” Tony said with the Iron Man suit back on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WE CAN’T JUST LEAVE HIM.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looks between Steve and Bucky, talking into his com  “Black Widow fly the quinjets over to our coordinates, we have a guest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noise of banging feet started to get louder, a group of soldiers entered the room with guns pointed at us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them the quinjets hover on the other side of the large window, glass shatters everywhere,  the soldiers have the first impact of the shards of glass. Injuring  and collapsing the soldiers, hard on the ground. They carry Bucky onto the quinjets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello boy’s, hold on tight” said Natasha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint is laying down ghostly pale. IV’s is in his hands, eyes closed and bandits wrapped around his naked waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha looks behind her, “you have brought the Winter Soldier with you, you know who he is right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky  Barnes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha turns her head back, putting the flight on auto mode. “I never knew who he was. Me and Clint have been fighting against him for many missions, even shot me once.”   She lifted up her shirt revealing a scar, the top part of her catsuit zip down hanging at her hip.  “We should tie him up, in case he wakes up. He is an assassin.” She grabs some rope ties Bucky up on the floor, who is still out cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sits down and puts Clint's head gently in his lap, kisses his forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Watching your Husband be minutes within death grip is a scary thing, doesn't matter if you have the best technology and medical treatment on the planet. Tony sitting next to Clint in the r</span>
  <span>egeneration cradle, not being able to hold his hand. Not being about to comfort his Husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has a Stark pad in his hand, digging deeper into Hydra and comes upon a file of his Father, clicking on the video. The video is dark, a car crashed on a side of the road. A man walks  to the car with a gun in his hand and opens the boot, blue coloured IV on ice cubes inside. Tony’s Father crawls out the car, puts his hands up, a gun is pointed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Dad croaks out,  “Bucky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gunshot goes off, killing his Dad with one shot. Tony drops his Stark pad with shaking hands, the volume is still on and another gunshot is heard, this one killing his Mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sank to his knees, head in hands, cold arms wrapped around him and looked up with his teary eyes to see Clint sliding next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint puts his head on Tony's shoulder, “I heard a gunshot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Winter Soldier killed my parents, Bucky Barnes killed them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint kisses his Husband’s forehead, “I'm so sorry darling you had to watch that. I have no idea who Bucky Barnes is. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>I know the Winter Soldier is deadly many times he's tried to kill me, well most of the time he was aiming for Tasha. Tony I don’t want you getting hurt, think before you go after that man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky was Steve's best friend, Hydra brainwashed him and turned him into the Winter Soldier. He killed my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony I killed people when Loki brainwashed me. I killed Mother, Father, Sisters, Brother, Daughter and Son so you blame me for those deaths.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shook his head, “no of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Tony. Think before you act. I still blame myself for what I did for Loki, that was only a few days. I can’t imagine what seventy years would have been like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve walks into the room, “Clint you're awake. You should be resting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stood up fist balled up and blurted out, “Bucky killed my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a video of him doing it,” said Tony gritting his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was controlled to do it,” said Steve</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Clint talked to me about it. In this second I want to kill Bucky Barnes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now he only wants to be in Clint arms knowing his husband is safe. Forget Bucky is in his building, his parents screams echoing in his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Tony went through Hydra archives and took out Clint's heritage file, few other pieces they didn’t trust the government with, main building Hydra weapons. They gave the American secret  service the electronic documents, info on where all known Hydra bases are and the names of Hydra agents.  They weren't going to let any government go on a witch hunt on good agents who had no idea Hydra was in the shadows of their workplace. Clint has many good people in S.H.I.E.L.D.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been three weeks since the mission, S.H.I.E.L.D is on a lock down until the roots of Hydra are dug up. Most Hydra bases are destroyed. The Avenger tower has mostly gone back to the way it was before Clint’s world turned upside down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has been avoiding Steve. It has been easy with Steve spending most of his time with the Winter Soldier. Bucky is now awake, the first time he opened his eyes he did try to kill Steve. Tony and Bruce turn off Bucky’s trigger words, he can only remember bits and pieces of the past seventy years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve's only mission at the moment is to bring his Bucky back, </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Clint knows you can’t turn the clock back and wipe that much blood off your hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint knows what Bucky is going through, waiting this long to go to see how he is out of loyalty to Husband. Tony is now getting past some of his reawakened grief, blaming Hydra not the weapon.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint takes a breath in  before entering Bucky's apartment/prison. Bucky is crouching in the corner of the room and Steve is sitting on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky you need to eat,” begs Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t force him to eat. He got PTSD going through an episode once he’s out of it, he would probably eat then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you k-know what I’m going through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do. Flashback repeating non-stop, the puzzle pieces not patching up not having all the pieces,” Clint replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your t-that little boy I-I keep seeing i-in my head,” Bucky trembles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Clint said, walking slowly toward him and sitting on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The little b-baby they gave to that horrible man for safe keeping, paid him. I-I had t-to keep checking up on b-boy as he grew on this farm house. The F-father kept h-hurting the b-boy and his Brother. I was o-ordered to kill the acting parents and take the b-boy back unseen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky,” gasps Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-the police g-got to the h-house before me, took y-you with them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew me. My father didn’t kill my Mother. I assumed that with him drunk driving he crashed the car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hydra got Bucky not just to kill Tony parent’s but the ones Clint thought were his as well. Clint knows they are not his real parents, all his life they were. They weren’t the best parent’s, they were all Clint younger self had. You don’t get to choose your parents. All his life he has blamed his Father killing his Mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I l-lost you. I was frozen again. Then o-ordered to take you from the orphanage, y-you ran away. My mind wiped. I-I’m sorry. I wanted to help you, he hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint heart hurts, his mind knows the pain Bucky is going through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what it is like for someone else to take over your body. You are in the back seat of the car and they are in the driving seat.” Clint walked out the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint,” Steve calls following me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? Your Dad hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need some time to myself, to get out of here go on a walk. Steve I haven’t had the best luck in Father figures, I don’t need one now.” I walk out of the tower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His feet lead him to Peggy's caring home, he didn't set out to walk there. Clint walked up to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint,” she called with a smile on her face. “What wrong, you seem anxious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot going on. All my life I blamed my Father for killing my Mother, he didn’t do it. Steve doesn't seem to understand why I have walls around my heart, I have had too many Father figures let me down. The only one who didn’t is faking to be dead. Never planned to get that close to Phil. It just happened and I was in my early twenties back then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you told Steve all this, he won’t understand unless you tell him. Not just a one word answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard for me to open up, when you're always used to being pushed down in life. The word Father means a lot of different things for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve will listen to you. He has always wanted a family, so seeing you will spark that in him, just be patience with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint kisses Peggy on the forehead and whispers, “thank you Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves the caring home, turns around a corner and looks behind himself his paranoia kicks someone is following him. Clint footsteps quicker up, someone walking the other way bumps into him a sharp object goes into his skin. His vision goes black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint wakes up in a dark room hanging by his arms, a man sitting on an iron seat front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Mr Rogers, haven’t seen you since you were a baby. Do you prefer being called Clint.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GO TO HELL!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint's heart beating a mile a minute, his arms are aching, throat dry and sore. Clint checks the rope hanging him up with his finger tips, testing the strength of the knot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We let you go too far off your leash. We couldn’t physically harvest your nature  super  soldier serum when you were a baby, you grew up with our eyes on you 24/7 until your adopted Father became too demanding about our payments we killed them for that. We lost you, then you went to prison. The prison system found you for us.  We couldn’t just take you from a prison, too many governments knew your name. We did the next best thing, recruited you. With our asset missing. Most of our agents and scientists in prison harvesting you is too risky, we are in need of a weapon now. You're our new assassin now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint fear is in overdrive, he can’t be brainwashed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will kill the Avengers.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It’s been six hours since Clint left the tower. Steve knows he should give Clint space, something doesn't feel right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis can you call Clint, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No rings come through the speaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Clint phone is disable, it disables somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Has someone kidnapped Clint, is it Hydra. Steve shouldn’t be thinking the worst  case scenario, he can’t help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis assemble the Avengers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all gather in the  communal lounge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on Cap,” Tony asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look into Tony’s eye’s, “Clint left the tower six hours ago, I called him Jarvis said his phone disable over the Atlantic Ocean. Hydra might have kidnapped him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis trace the tracker on Clint’s watch,” said Tony</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one mentions why Tony has a tracker on Clint. Steve is thankful he does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, Master Clint is in Canada the coordinates I have sent to your Stark pad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Avengers assemble,” said Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reach a large old mansion. No other building in sight, the mansion has seen better days. The garden overgrown, a giant  iron fence surrounding the building, only one path leading in and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The tracker signal is leading us underground,” Tony said through his Iron Man suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony blasts the front oak door open, alarms flashing down the hallways. One man aims their gun at the group, Natasha runs up against  the hallway walk, flips over his heads, places two widow bites either side of his neck and the man falls twisted hitting his head sharply on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go down narrow stairs, hear agonising screams. Steve’s heart is in his mouth, knowing Clint is in agony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve opens the door, Clint is locked in the same chair Bucky was in. Clint's body is seized with electricity shocking him. His eyes rolling into the back of his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clint,” Tony gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all rush to Clint’s side, trying to get him out of the chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clint, we are here. We will get you out.” Steve told him as he held Clint's hand not caring if he got shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father,” Clint painfully said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve heart swells with warmth, if Clint wasn’t in great pain he would be jumping up and down with joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Bruce are at the back of the chair trying to get Clint free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Avengers, I see you have come to see my new pet. My name is Daniel Whitehall, Clint has grown into a fine man that will be easy to change. I’m so glad I stole him all those years ago, froze him until our science could catch up to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve blood boils. He stole his and Peggy's baby, punched him in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do all villains have to have an evil monologue,” said Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chair shuts down, the hard cuffs lift up releasing Clint's arms and he is flopping as a rag doll. Clint mumbling words that don’t make sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You cut one head off and two grow back,” Whitehall speaks from the stone ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not this time!” Steve said, he won’t let Hydra grow back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Whitehall dusts of his trousers announced,  “Peggy Rogers.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint’s mind is a swirling washing machine, different pieces of his life swirling non-stop in his head. his past hitting him in the face, his new past swinging in there as well. The shining light of Clint happy memories, covered by the bad.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint's whole body suffered from sharp electric shocks. His mind threading different noises together from the outside world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Steve, also hearing his dead Father talking to him. Memories flashing in his mind, his father yelling, threatening a younger him. Throwing a beer bottle above his head, missing by an inch. Seeing his Father hit his brother on the face was spine chilling the first time he saw it happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father,” said Clint, having no idea Steve is physically next to him and thinks he’s talking to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint mind splitting apart, too many mixed up memories coming into his vision all at the same time. One minute  he is in prison, then left for dead by his Brother, his first kill and his many kills pushed to the front of his confused brain. Imaginary Loki’s voice whispering in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Tony over the madness of the fake voices, he knows his husband is near him in the real world. Is this how Hydra brainwashes people? Clint hopes he’s just having a nightmare and his Husband is trying to wake him up. He knows that’s not true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One name breaks his mind to pieces, “Peggy Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint's back straightens his eyes open hollow showing no one is home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill the Avengers Hawkeye,” Whitehall said with confidence in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint stands up his body in auto mode, his feet into a fighting position. Clint is a stranger in his own body, mind trapped in his prison cell from his memories. His mind back then had nothing to fight for, only his regrets and a lifetime prison sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body moves without his consent, his time with Loki was filled with ice blue. This is a memory lane. Breaking Clint, building up a controllable Hawkeye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hits something hard. He can hear voices in the distance, his body out of breath, aching and stiff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One moment he was locked in his memories and  then the Avengers surrounding him, pain written on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint can you hear me, are you in there. Clint I love you, you're my hawk, my equal, my Husband.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint might be a sniper, he is trained in close combat and grew up in the circus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint pouches Thor in the ribs, twisted his body to attempt to pin Steve to the floor, pushes Bruce into the stone wall. Natasha and Clint fight, she bends her leg around his to trip him up, Clint wraps one of his arms around her neck and she jumps up pulling her body away from him. Kicking her head back, head butting him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you Clint,” Natasha pleads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She holds out her long  fighting knife in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint you're my son, please come back to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawkeye watches the Black widows hesitate, knowing only his mission runs at her tackling her knife away from her, grabbing in for himself. Pinning her body against his, holding the knife on her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone move I will kill her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slides her gun out of her leg trap and points it at Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Avengers  giving each other looks, they could take him on together knowing they would win. They don’t do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawkeye doesn't know why they are pulling their punches; he doesn't care, compelled to finish the job. </span>
  <span>Clint watches on as he hurts his friend knowing why they are not fighting him. </span>
  <span>He can’t get his body to stop. He can feel the steel knife in his hand pressing on her neck, her neck lock in around his arm. The gun was heavy in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint, think about our wedding day how happy you were. Think about how you saved Natasha, long nights watching movies together. Teaching Thor about New York. Spending time with Bruce doing yoga. Steve is your Dad. Please come back to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whitehall laughs in the background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint envisions his whole relationship with his husband, leading all the way up to their wedding, pictures every small detail. His mind places his life history back in order, the split parts sitting back together again. Still has cracks in them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finger by finger Clint releases the gun, it goes tumbling to the ground. He closes his eyes pushing himself to let go Natasha, his body doesn't let it happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony help me, I can’t release her,” Clint begs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill her Hawkeye, kill her.” Whitehall orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve walks towards Clint, places his hand on Clint’s and the knife. “We can do it together, on my count. 1, 2, 3, let go.” Steve pulled the knife toward himself and away from Natasha's neck. As Natasha slides herself out of Clint reach, uses her widow bite in Clint's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His world goes black, he collapses on the floor Steve catching him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve watches Tony sit at Clint bedside in the med bay in the tower. They got the trigger word out of Clint head. When he wakes up he will be himself again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony whispered to Clint, “come back to me Clint, I love you.” Kisses him on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should wake me up like this every morning, I love you too.” Clint looked at Tony with love in his tired eyes. Twisted his face in pain as he leans in to kiss Tony, their lips meet and they stay embracing each other for awhile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Clint?” Said Steve making his presence known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy to be myself again, am I free again.” Clint clutches onto Tony’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Both Steve and Tony say at the same time, Clint breathes sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been a few weeks since they got Clint back, he has spent most of his time staying in his and Tony apartment at the top of the tower. Clint is still knitting himself back together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is now allowed to freely walk the communal parts of the tower now. Bucky is not Steve's best friend from before the war, he now and then shows little parts of the old him. Steve is glad to get his friend back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is missing his connection he should have with his son. Knowing his son is in distress not wanting his help hurts him. When Clint called him Father he couldn’t be happier since they got back, Clint was avoiding everyone not including Tony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is sitting reading a history book, Clint walks into the room looking lost.  “I think we should have that talk now, the one you wanted. Before Hydra took me I went to speak with Peggy. I can’t expect you to understand me when I give you one-word answers about my past. I grew up with a Brother on a farm, my Father an alcoholic who got angry when he had a drink. If you got in his way after his first drink he would snap, I won’t go into those details. My Mother was too timid to protect us, she also needed saving from her Husband. We were dirt poor with Father spending our food money on the bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint takes a pregnant pulse. Steve doesn't know what to think when you think adoptive parents you don’t think that. At least he had a Brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When my parents died. Me and my Brother were sent to an orphanage. We slept on the floor and got used to being hungry. The bosses of the home were lukewarm to us, they only liked the kids young so they demanded they slit me and my Brother up. I would get a bed, food and had to pretend to be happy go get the donations in, get foster parents through the door. Be the show and tell kid. The other children except from a few would see those donations. The owners pocketing the money. I refused to do that, from then on the bosses punished me with a hard hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve knew Clint has a big heart, from that story he always had one. Clint started to talk about his circus days, becoming the amazing Hawkeye being happy there at the start. Tells him about his Brother leaving him to die, after confronting him about the money he stole.  His mentor had a hand in it too. Even at a young start his son knew right from wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The circus was the only world I knew for a long time, when you're in the circus you're isolated from the outside world. The circus ended up being a crime gang. Having nowhere else to go I stayed with them, I was sixteen years old. I became Hawkeye the hit man, I killed for them, stole for them, for a year and a half. I used to be proud of never missing a target, the circus was contracted to kill this family. I couldn't do it. I wanted out, the circus betrayed me. They set me up to take the fall for the ring master's sons kills. I was arrested, pleaded guilty and got a lifetime sentence. I knew I deserved to be there, I still do. I have so much blood on my hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve takes his eyes off of Clint, his son murdered in cold blood. He can see the guilt in his son’s eyes. His son told him in the past he went to prison, when you hear it in detail drains his soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so young. Had no one there for you growing up. You feel guilty for it now,” Steve voice trembles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint simple nods, “Every single kill for them I feel guilt over. I used to sit in that prison cell reliving every shot, stab and hit I have ever given. For four years I was in prison, Phil Coulson came to my cell promising redemption. I now know after all the mistakes I have made in my life there is no redemption for me. I became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, a trained assassin.  I knew this time who I was getting off the streets. Some death orders I changed the plan, this one time I recruited instead of killing Natalia</span>
  <span> Alianovna.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were sent to kill Natasha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I nearly got demoted for that action and never regretted it for a minute. Phil backed me up, put his badge on the line for me. When I entered S.H.I.E.L.D I was hot headed, impulsive and bottled up emotionally. Phil was my handler, supported me inside and outside of work. He was a close friend, the closest in the past to having a good Father. We were on a mission together. We didn't know my Brother was the new Trickshot, he was holding hostages and held a gun to a women head. I had to kill my Brother to save the women. Phil didn’t give me that order knowing what it would do to me, he got his own gun and shot Barney dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word Father has a lot of different meanings to me. Being scared under my bed, the pain on my cheek, the fake world at the orphanage. Phil walking me down the aisle, being my  best man and then died, he wasn’t the one to tell me he was alive.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve can see the pain on Clint’s face. His son has survived all that and came out a hero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil walked you down the aisle, also was your best man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint coughs, “two different weddings, he was my best man at my first marriage, walked me down the aisle to Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You were married before.” Steve is learning more about his son by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was married to my first love, her name is Bobbi Morse </span>
  <span>she is also an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D known as mockingbird. W</span>
  <span>e should have never got together let alone marry each other. We were toxic for each other. I’m now in a great marriage to Tony, he is the light of my life. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not gay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint takes a breath in, ”right now I don’t think you as my Dad. I hope knowing about my past helps you understand my reasons. I might never see you as my Father, you will always be my family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gives Clint a sad smile, “I will always see you as my son, Clint. I can’t help that. I’m just happy you're alive.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint chest relieved of the stress of talking to Steve about his past. Peggy was right Steve would understand.</p><p> </p><p>Hydra is now dead in the ground, Daniel Whitehall is in prison.</p><p> </p><p>Clint’s head is still messed up, with being brainwashed again and painfully reliving his past. He is going to therapy, to sort his head out.</p><p> </p><p>Tony being there for him, holding his hand through flashbacks. Waking him up having a nightmare. Clint knows his traumas will never go away, they will get smaller. He did nearly kill Natasha for the second time. </p><p> </p><p>Clint knows he can get through anything with his husband by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Clint are wrapped around each other watching a movie with the rest of the Avengers. Thor is questioning every plot line, ranting loudly. Bruce giving Natasha secret looks. Natasha throws popcorn at Clint, as Clint kisses Tony. Steve is drawing quietly. Bucky is sitting down keeping to himself, watching his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>The Avengers are chaotic, dysfunctional, all have issues of their own. Clint wouldn’t wish the Avengers to be any different. They are his family. His home. Where he belongs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading my story. Please review, give me feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>